flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
VexiWiki:Articles/Similar national flags
Although there are a vast array of different flag designs, some national flags are interestingly similar to each other. This is an article about current national flags that look almost (or are) the same. Identical Chad and Romania Image:Chad.svg|Chad Image:Romania.svg|Romania The flag of Chad (adopted 1959) is exactly the same as the flag of Romania (adopted 1989). There has been some discussion and dispute over this issue. The flag of Romania was adopted after a communist dictator was overthrown, and a communist insignia was removed from the design. In 2004, Chad once took Romania to the United Nations to discuss their national flags, but no change has been made yet. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/europe/3626821.stm The flags of two other European nations, Andorra and Moldova, have the same tricolour but with national symbols in the centre of the yellow stripe. Image:Andorra.svg|Andorra Image:Moldova.svg|Moldova Indonesia and Monaco Image:Indonesia.svg|Indonesia Image:Monaco.svg|Monaco Both of these flags are equal horizontal bicolours of red and white. Their only difference is their official proportions. The flag of Poland is also similar to these two, except the stripes in switched places. Image:Poland.svg|Poland Very similar Australia and New Zealand Image:Australia.svg|Australia Image:New Zealand.svg|New Zealand The flags of Australia and New Zealand both use Blue Ensigns of the Union Jack with a Southern Cross design in the fly. The only differences are: * the number of points on the stars * the number of stars * the colour of the stars * the arrangement of the stars There are currently many organizations in both countries whose goal is to get their national flags redesigned to avoid future confusion. In Australia, there is [http://www.ausflag.com.au Ausflag], and in New Zealand there is [http://www.nzflag.com NZFlag]. El Salvador and Nicaragua Image:El Salvador.svg|El Salvador Image:Nicaragua.svg|Nicaragua The official flags of El Salvador and Nicaragua are both equal blue-white-blue tricolours. Each flag has its nation's national emblem in the centre of the flag's white stripe. The of each of these nations is identical to the other in design: Image:El Salvador (civil).svg|El Salvadorian civil flag Image:Nicaragua 1858.svg|Nicaraguan civil flag Along with these similarities, another Central American nation, Honduras, also has a blue-white-blue tricolour. The difference is more obvious on the Honduras flag, however, since it does not use its nation's national emblem. The symbols in the centre of the white stripe are five blue five-pointed stars. Image:Honduras.svg|Honduras Luxembourg and The Netherlands Image:Luxembourg.svg|Luxembourg Image:Netherlands.svg|Netherlands The flags of Luxembourg and The Netherlands are exactly the same in design except for the colour of the blue stripe, which is somewhat brighter on the Luxembourgian flag. Somewhat confusing Bahrain and Qatar Image:Bahrain.svg|Bahrain Image:Qatar.svg|Qatar Cameroon and Senegal Image:Cameroon.svg|Cameroon Image:Senegal.svg|Senegal These flags have the same design elements, but the colours of them are slightly different from each other. The green stripe on the hoist is the same on both flags. Colombia and Ecuador Image:Colombia.svg|Colombia Image:Ecuador.svg|Ecuador These two flags are similar in design, but the flag of Ecuador features its national coat of arms. The flag of Venezuela uses the same tricolour, but in a more distinguishable format: Image:Venezuela.svg|Venezuela Costa Rica and Thailand Image:Costa Rica.svg|Costa Rica Image:Thailand.svg|Thailand Côte d'Ivoire and Ireland Image:Cote d'Ivoire.svg|Côte d'Ivoire Image:Ireland.svg|Ireland These flags are both tricolours of orange, white, and green, but they are "flipped" horizontally, and the proportions are different. This has caused some confusion between the two nations. Guinea and Mali Image:Guinea.svg|Guinea Image:Mali.svg|Mali The flags of Guinea and Mali are both vertical tricolours of the Pan-African colours, but in two different arrangements. Since both of these arrangemtns place a yellow stripe in the centre, it can be difficult to distinguish between the two. Haiti and Liechtenstein Image:Haiti.svg|Haiti Image:Liechtenstein.svg|Liechtenstein These countries actually once had identical flags: simple blue and red horizontal bicolours. Liechtenstein citizens greatly recognized the problem with this during the Parade of Nations at an Olympic Games opening ceremony. Liechtenstein added the crown to their flag after seeing Haitians with their flag (or so they thought). Slovenia and Slovakia Image:Slovenia.svg|Slovenia Image:Slovakia.svg|Slovakia These flags differ only in proportions and the placement of the nation's coat of arms.